1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document administration apparatus that is applied to an image forming apparatus such as a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) that is a multifunctional digital complex machine, a document administration method, and a recording medium having a document administration program recorded therein to make a computer in the document administration apparatus execute document administration processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
There is a document administration apparatus having been known for some time, it is such as a MFP wherein a plurality of Boxes that are recording areas prepared in a hard disk and others are allocated for a plurality of respective users, and a document such as image data can be transmitted all at once to the Boxes owned by the respective users. With the conventional document administration apparatus, if a destination user intends to read documents transmitted to his/her own Box to find a plurality of documents in the Box, sometimes he/she is confused about which document to begin with, because he/she has nothing to refer to know which document is more important, which is priority levels of the documents.
Meanwhile, there is another art having been known for some time, it is an e-mail system and others that enable an e-mail to be transmitted with a priority level that is set by a sender.
For example, according to Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-110444, an information table is created to be used for judging priority levels of e-mails, and the priority levels are judged with reference to the table, and then a list of the e-mails is displayed in the order of the descending priority levels of the respective received e-mails.
However, it is an issue in the patent publication above that all the documents are anyway needed to be read one by one sequentially, because the priority level set by a sender is in many cases not the same as the one set by a recipient who is a destination user.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.